Prior art hair clipping devices are commonly connected to a vacuum hose in addition to a required power source. Such prior art hair clipping devices are characterized by having a separate vacuum hose and a separate power cord which connects the clipper to the electrical power source. The usage of such hair clippers, particularly when being used to groom pets, requires constant motion and direction changes. As such, it is not uncommon in such systems for the vacuum hose and the power cord to frequently and undesirably twist and knot together making use of the clippers difficult and inefficient.